Star Wars: The Darkest Side of the Force
by MBosco
Summary: 1562 ABY Jedi Master Sella Jarael investigates a dark side force user against the will of the Jedi council and pursues her finding to the very edge of the galaxy only to find that an ancient faction of the Sith have been lurching their for ages.
1. Chapter 1

1562 Years ABY

Sella Jarael, an Arkanian set her G5-71 JedI Shuttle down towards the strange, unknown planet before her. She had tracked her pray all the way to this planet and now she would unravel the mystery of the Sith. It had taken many standard months to come to this point and many pains for the JedI master to finally find where her target was based.

She was one of the best investigators of the order and, on one of her trips, pursued a strange masked and robed figure until she had cornered it in a Telos IV Citadel City ally. But before she was able to take the figure, be it male or female, human or other, it let loose a torrent of force lightning. Barely deflecting the sudden attack with her blue bladed light saber, Sella was shocked to see that her assailant had vanished from view. Taking the matter before the JedI High Council on Tython, Sella implored them to execute a full JedI investigation and to include the Imperial Knights - the elite force users that protected the Moffs and the Emperor- and the Alliance Tribunal - The Galactic Alliance's counter part. To her surprise and dismay, Grand Master Daron Marek dismissed the proposition, stating that it was probably just another dark side cult that needed to be handled by the authorities, for the JedI had stepped out of the Galactic politics at large and refused to get involved with either the Galactic Alliance, with its Supreme Chancellor and Senators or the Galactic Empire with it Moffs and Emperor. Again and again, Sella pleaded with the Council until finally Daron said, "NO! Master Jareal you WILL drop this matter and focus on your Padawan."

With her hopes seemly crushed beyond repair, focus on the training of her Padawan, Mandalorian JedI Kaedin Daemigol was exactly what she did and when he took the JedI Trials, he passed with flying colors and was Knighted a JedI Guardian. As soon as he was trained, Sella seemed to stop taking any interest in anything save her secret investigation. She studied at the great library of Ossus all the material the JedI had on the ancient Sith worlds and also the worlds on the very edge of the galaxy that had not yet been explored or identified at all. Experts said that there were several dozen star systems way out into the Unknown Regions that were still completely strange to both great powers. With all the knowledge she had gathered downloaded onto a datapad, Sella Jarael began her search. She went from Yavin IV to Korriban and from Rhen Varr to Drommund Kaas, finding nothing for all her trouble. Finally, she arrived on Dothomir, planet of the Force Witches. Going from village to village, Sella asked the Sisters if they had been visited by any dark robed figures wearing masks of a strange grayish black metal. After asking several villages without luck, she found her way to a Sith Witch village of the Night Sisters. They in turn, directed her to the Night Brothers, saying that some rumor of strangers had come from them. Her hope rejuvenated, she hurried to the village of the Night Brother just in time to witness four strangers arm and blindfold a group of about twelve Dothomirian Zabraks and command them to fight to the death till only two remained standing. All twelve of the combatants and the four robed strangers were all very strong in the force. As the fighting commenced, Sella put a magnetic tracking beacon on the ships bottom ramp and then, being ever so careful to hide her presents from the individuals, watched. Very quickly, three warriors were the only ones that remained. With a cry of protest, one of them through his weapon down and removed his blindfold. The other two warriors converged on him when a cry from one of the robed figures brought them to a halt. It strode forward and the snap his of a lightsaber was heard followed by a humming swoosh-crack as the crimson blade decapitated the rebellious Zabrack. The two victors were given black tunics, robes and masks made out of an unfamiliar metal much like, though slightly different than the ones used by the four dark figures. Sella dodged into the shadows as the six individuals entered the ship. Suddenly, the last robed figure turned to look in her direction. It stood unnaturally still before taking off its mask. The individual was a Miraluka and Sella was certain that she had been caught until the robed figure put his mask back on and boarded the ship. She followed them to several more planets where they picked up more prospects. After at least eight stops, they jumped to some unknown location in the unknown regions. After sending a hasty message to the JedI Council, Sella followed them all the way to a strange system. Her targets headed towards a medium sized planet that looked to be mostly water with several large continents. Towards the largest of these the strange ship headed.

Setting down at a public landing pad, Sella changed into a spacer outfit and set a blaster on her hip, hiding her lightsaber in what looked to be a second blaster on her left hip. Once again being careful to guard her presence in the force, Sella exited the ship, paid the landing fee and asked that it be fueled as any good spacer would. When finished with customs, she made her way to the closest cantina. It was dark inside. Dim lights and plain black stone walls with tables and chairs made out of some sort of synthetic wood. Finding a booth in the corner and facing the door, Sella ordered a drink and began to plan how she was going to investigate. Thinking herself safe in the knowledge that she was hiding her force presence, she relaxed slightly and began to look for someone to talk to. As she was about to approach a rather large male Chiss who looked to be mournfully contemplating the bottom of an empty glass, four beings entered the cantina. They all war royal purple robes and silver belts that had small lightsaber hilts attached to them. Each one carried a long staff in one hand and a mask in the other. The leader of the quartet, a Muun, said, "Darth Nocturne and Darth Lycan wish to speak with you, Master JedI."

As she slowly stood, she examined the four strange beings. Two humans and a Iridonian Zabrack had accompanied them and she could tell the staffs they had were not only walking sticks of the same strange metal as their masks but also lightsaber pikes that could be used in conjunction with the shoto lightsabers on their belts. "My guess is that I don't have any choice on the matter, do I?" she asked rather flatly. The tall Muun gave a ghost of a smile and said, "The only choices you have, Master JedI, is in what condition you arrive before them." and he cordially motioned towards the door. As Sella stepped out from her booth and made her way to the door, the four robed figures stepped in to form a diamond around her, with Muun in front, the two humans beside her and the Zabrack behind her.

As they walked through a busy market place, Sella noticed many different species. Twi'leks, zabacks of both Dothomir and Iridonia, Duros and Neimoidians, Niktos of every kind and humans and near humans from every corner of the known galaxy as well as other sentient creatures. She also noticed two completely different species. One was no more than the size and shape of a human but they had blood red skin and fleshy tendrils that hung from their faces just below their cheek bones. The other, also read skinned, had many fleshy tendrils that formed a beard and were as large as a wookie if not perhaps a little larger. It took a moment for Sella to realize that she was looking as Sith; not the organization but the species itself and the larger ones were the Massassi. This realization sent a single thrill of fear down her spine. With a deep breath, she kept easily in step with the four darksiders around her. Before them was a massive Citadel that looked as if it had literally been carved out of an entire volcano and before they passed through the gate of an outer wall, they crossed over a bridge that spanned a moat filled with magma. All around her, she saw guards in red armor and mantles. They each held a sort of shield and carried lightsaber handles in their hands. There also seemed to be many armored soldiers running around. They carried blaster rifles in their hands but also wore vibroswords on their hips. Before long, they passed into the main citadel. Sella looked around and saw nothing in the very dim lights. She wondered if It was always this dark or just dark because they wanted her to see little as possible. For what seemed to be an eternity, they walked through the long halls and passages of the fortress, going up some flights of stairs here and using a turbolift there. Finally, they reached a great set of doors and Sella's four robed escorts banged the ground with their staffs three times. After a moment, a gong sounded from inside. The Muun opened the door and said, "Only those summoned by the Dark Lords of the Sith may enter this hall under pain of death. Go."

With a bold step she strode into the room. It was massive inside. Statues lined the path towards two cushioned stone thrones at the end of the hall. Sella recognized many her education as a JedI - Ajunta Pall, Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Freedon Nadd, King Ommin, Exar Kun, Ulic Qel Droma and the list went on. Suddenly, Sella became conscious of breathing and a voice spoke to her. "Welcome, Master JedI. Do not bother approaching the throne. We are over here. Come join us please."

Sitting at a table off to the left of the path sat two figures. One was a tall, pale and handsome human. He was a fine tunic and black robe. His hair and mustache were black and his manners were truly impeccable. "Please, Master JedI, do sit and help yourself to some food. You must be hungry. It is not poisoned, I promise you." Something about this Sith Lord made Sella actually believe him so she sat down, picked up the utensils and took a bite of the food in front of her. It was exquisitely done. The man looked up and smiled and she nearly choked in shock for his eyes were a glowing green instead of the yellow, baleful eyes that were associated with the Sith. Not only that but his teeth were perfect and the upper canines were both longer and sharper than was natural for a human. After taking a sip from a fine crystal glass filled with a red wine, the man stood and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Darth Nocturne, Dark Lord of the Sith. And across from you is Darth Lycan, my compatriot." Across from her stood another figure whose end of the table was in shadows. As he stepped into the light, Sella recognized him as a Shistavanen but he was much larger and hairier than any she had met before. Bowing low he said in a deep bass voice, "Greetings, Master. I trust you are enjoying the Bantha steak and Gloma fruit?"

Sella swallowed her the food in her mouth and said, "It is most excellent, thank you." Taking his seat, Darth Lycan sat staring keenly with his baleful, icy blue eyes that glowed malevolently from the shadows. Darth Nocturne cleared his throat politely sand asked, "Do you like our collection? We have been working on it for many a year." Once again viewing from where she sat the many statues, Sella replied, "They are quite well made and detailed - works of art that are a tribute to their creator." Seemingly absurdly pleased, Nocturne said, "Thank you. I worked on them for many a year." Again, Sella was surprised and said, "You did those?" The Sith Lord stood and said, "Yes I did." and acted as if he were about to explain but stopped himself, saying "May I ask your name, Master?" Still slightly on her guard, Sella thought about it for a moment while taking a few extra chews of some strange vegetable that tasted very good. "Call me Sella please, Lord Nocturne." the Sith Lord seemed politely hesitant but complied in the end. "Well then, Sella let me tell you a bit about myself and these statues. I am a man who loves many things including a fine taste for art work. I created these as each of the Lords and Ladies of the Sith you see here fell." Sella nearly choked. Taking a swig from the goblet near her, she was able to recover herself and said, "But surely my Lord, Marko Ragnos died almost seven thousand years ago yet your statues go back even further than that." With a fond smile, Nocturne patted the statue of Ajunta Pall and said, "Yet it is true. The first schism happened ten thousand years ago. I was but a JedI Master under Xendor named Zariss Nosferatu who yearned for power. However, very swiftly I and my fellow friend JedI Knight Ellobo Lucian found that power was nothing with mortality. So we separated ourselves with the Legions of Lettow and began studying the force learning as much as we could about midiclorians. It took fifty years for us to find a way to eternal life and when we did, it came at a great cost." Sella was enthralled yet beginning to feel very uneasy as she stood and walked over to the Sith Lord. "What was this cost you speak of, my Lord?"

With a winning smile, the Dath Nocturne said, "Through Alchemy and a Sith spell and the use of the blood of a JedI Knight who was, I must say the kindest and most caring individual I had ever known, I was made immortal. My soul and spirit are now at the eternal whim of the dark side and my body will always be youthful. However the side effects were rather severe I'm afraid. For now the only thing that will sustain me and indeed the only thing my body will retain is the blood of living creatures. Also, any sort of ultraviolet light is harmful and potentially lethal to me for I did the ceremony in secret at night under twin full moons and the planet Dantooine. Certain minerals and plants also do me great harm if they get into my bloodstream. The bragolac plant, which grows in most temporal worlds and elecrum are both deadly to me if they enter my bloodstream. Other than that I can survive anything save piercing me through the heart or decapitating me." Feeling very uneasy, Sella said, "And what about Lord Lycan?" With a calculating look, Nocturne rubbed his chin with a white hand and said, "Ah yes, me friend Darth Lycan. After my mistake, I decided to perform the at dawn during a full mean. Incidentally, it was in an old ruin that had been over grown with bragolac. So he is not so, shall we say, susceptible as I am. He also devoured his victim and did not just drink his blood."

Sella was horrified and began to back up, backing straight into Darth Lycan, who had slipped behind her. He was staring at her with his strange blue eyes. Suddenly, she knew that she was in grave danger. With a force powered leap, she made it to the other side of the table and drew her concealed lightsaber in response, the two Dark Lords of the Sith drew their weapons. Darth Lycan wielded a lightsaber and lightsaber pike together while Darth Nocturne wielded a curved handled lightsaber in one hand and a lightfoil in the other. With a leap, they were on her, attacking with level headed discipline from millennium of practice. Using the defensive form IV, Sella was able to hold them off but she was hard pressed. Suddenly, Lycan used a move that was so unexpected and Sella's lightsaber went spinning into the corner of the room. As one, both Sith used the force to fling her against the a pillar. They prevented her from speaking as Darth Nocturne tilted her head to the side and sank his to elongated canines into her neck and allowed the blood from her artery to flow into his mouth and down his throat. As she sat there, paralyzed, she found the feel of his mouth against the side of her neck slightly stimulating. As the world around her began to get cloudy, she saw Darth Lycan draw a knife from his belt and advance on her. Mercifully she was unconscious as the Shistavanen cut open her robe and then her chest, licking the blood as it dribbled from the wound as he pulled out her heart and in a single sloppy bight, devoured it. In then end, JedI Master Sella Jarael had been correct. The Sith were still around and they were a even worse than any had imagined. But no one save them knew the plans they had for the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2: Creatures of the Darkside

1562 Years After the battle of Yavin

Kaedin Daemigol stood outside the JedI High Council chamber on Tython with a JedI Battlemaster Morgan Darfayla, a two and a half meter tall male Equine who had been Kaedin's master's good friend on Dantooine. After nearly an hour of waiting, the doors slid open before them with a hiss and they walked in quietly. They walked to the middle of the chamber and bowed towards the Grandmaster of the JedI Order, Daron Marek. Morgan began, "Thank you for taking the time to us, Masters." The masters of the council inclined their heads. Morgan continued, "It has been nearly four standard months since Master Sella Jarael has disappeared. JedI Kaedin Daenigol and I were wondering if we may begin an investigation into her disappearance." Silence greeted the Equine's request. After a moment, Master Marek used the force to levitate a data pad over to Morgan. "This is a transmission that Master Jarael sent to us before she disappeared around three and a half months ago. We have since been discussing what we are going to do about it. Please activate the message, Master Darfayla."

From the data pad sprang a small apparition of the Arkanian JedI master. "Masters of the Order, I have completed my Padawan's training and embarked on an investigation of the strange force user who attacked me. It has led me from one end of the galaxy to the other until I have finally come to an unknown planet deep within the unknown regions and, I expect, right on the very edge of the known galaxy. Here on this planet I have witnessed for myself a culture of Sith the like of which has not been seen since the Great Galactic War and the Great Hyperspace war before that. I am going to look around on this planet to see what this new, or should I say ancient, culture of Sith is like. I shall return soon with a full report and be ready to receive any discipline the council decides. Sella Jarael out."

Unable to contain himself, Kaedin blurted out, "She must have been captured!" But Master Rassel Skywalker raised her hand. "Calm, my young friend. We know not whether she is alive or dead and for months, all twenty-four of us have been meditating on the solution that will succeed no matter which she is." A Twi'lek JedI named Gallo Vao, who was stark white with strange, yet kindly blue eyes, nodded his head, saying "After this long we have decided to request from the Galactic Empire and Galactic Alliance representatives along with which we will send four JedI Knights. But they will be negotiators as well as capable warriors in case any need arises. The two of you will be informed as soon as the news reaches us." Before they were sent away, an extremely old JedI Master named Dos Rhand said, "Be patient my young JedI friend. Continue in your studies and if this war comes to our own front door, you will serve use well."

As the shuttle left the spaceport of Tython's capital city, Thos, Kaedin sat in his seat, deep in thought about what he had heard and fingered the hilt of his lightsaber as he always did when he contemplated. After watching for several minutes, Morgan smiled and said, "So how do you plan on taking on the entire Sith Empire? Surely not as your master did." Kaedin shook his head and said, "I don't know what I should do, Master. It feels wrong to just sit and wait." Morgan reached over and gave the Mandalorian JedI's shoulder a playful slap and said, "Hey if the Sith are out there, we know they will come after us and believe me, we will have plenty of fun then. Let the delegation handle the diplomacy." This placated the young man but secretly, Master Darfayla knew that her friend was never coming back.

In the consular transport drawing room sat an Imperial Moff named Akin Drax and six of the red and silver garbed Imperial Knights on one side and on the other sat Senator Zall Grant and six Paladins of the Galactic Alliance Tribunal. They chatted back and forth about anything and everything from the economy of this or that system to the research and development of this or that company or corporation. The four JedI, a Kel-Dor simply called Koon, a human named Athan Horn, a Dathomirian Zabrak called Linder Rake and an Iridonian Zabrak called Onix Dufakus. They were silent, save when answering a question from one of the diplomats or their guards. To them, it was not a diplomatic mission as councilors but as scouts who were finding out about their enemy. With the message, Master Jarael had sent a set of coordinates that led them directly to the planet. After about nine standard hours and several jumps, they found themselves in orbit. As they approached the planet, the pilot said over the intercom, "Gentlemen, Ladies- we are on final approach and there is an incoming transmission from the city below." In the center of the table, a holo projector produced the image of a man dressed finely in a black tunic with gold trimming and a fine leather belt with a fur lined black robe over it. He hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and he had an elegant mustache as black as his hair. He bowed and said, "Welcome to Vitiate Prime. I, Darth Nocturne and my associate Darth Lycan will be meeting you in person when you reach the spaceport. Kindly direct yourselves to Hanger A29. I am looking forward to meeting you, my friends." Just before the transmission ended, Koon could have sworn he caught sight of long, pointed canine teeth in the Sith Lord's mouth.

When they landed, the Imperial Knights and Tribunal Paladins formed in front of the exit ramp on either side to form a protective gauntlet. The two diplomats, one in a fine gray military uniform and the other in a modest but fashionable blue shirt, black trousers and gray leather boots. The reception was made up of a dozen red armored guards with masks on their faces and shields and lightsaber unlit in their hands. At the head of the red guards were two figures. One was the man, Darth Nocturne in the transmission but the other was a massive shistivanan the size of a full grown male wookie and leaning on a metal staff. Both Sith Lords had lightsabers at their hips. Linder Rake eyed them suspiciously until the big shistivanan smiled and said, "Even we have enemies, Master JedI." Lord Nocturne spread his arms with a friendly smile and said, "Welcome my friends. Come follow us. We have a limo speeder waiting just outside of the hanger." The guards formed around their wards and the JedI formed two in front and two in back. The red guards formed around them as the Sith Lords led the way. The limo was spacious as they climbed in with the two zabraks bringing up the rear. The red guards used police speeders and they took off, heading towards a massive building that looked quite like it was carved out of some ancient volcano. Lord Nocturne said, "The Citadel was made years ago out of an old volcano that I believe the locals used to consider the dwelling of the gods. The magma is used to power the whole city. Magnificent isn't it?" Moff Drax said, "It is a wonder to behold, Lord." The others said nothing. They looked down on the city and watched the hustle and bustle of the inhabitants in the markets and shops. The city seemed to be thriving better than the greatest in the Empire or Alliance. Before too long, they landed in a hanger inside of the great citadel. There, they exited the limo and headed towards a hall. The Dark Lords led them down the hall and into a massive room with thrones on the far end. Statues of varying sizes filled the room and off to one side in view of the window was a long table laden with food and drink. That is where the whole company went and sat down at the bidding of Darth Nocturne. "Please have the JedI examine your food if you fear poison." but the truth was that the JedI knights had already done so and sensed nothing. The two ambassadors and their guards dug in with a will. The food was excellent, as was the wine and fruits and vegetables. No one noticed that the Sith Lords were content to watch from their positions. After the hearty meal, four twi'lek slave girls came and cleared the dishes while another stood quietly by. "Would anyone like some caf or perhaps something sweet for dessert?" asked Darth Lycan politely. Answers of yes and no were given and the twi'lek girl hurried off. Moments later, several entered with cups and a large thermos of caf and a platter of sweets. As soon as everyone had what they desired, Darth Nocturne said, "Before we begin your official business, I beg you to allow me to show you my statues. I am rather childishly proud of them and I am certain you would enjoy them." said Lord Nocturne ever so slightly apologetically. The guests agreed and even the JedI were rather interested for they loved art of any kind. The Sith Lord started at the far northeastern corner of the room where there were two larger-the-life statues of ancient figures. Lord Lycan rumbled, "You may recognize them, Master JedI. They are General Xendor and his lover and chief lieutenant Arden Lyn. Lord Nocturne carved them after what you call the First Great Schism." Koon said, "But that cannot be possible for that happened in 24,500 BBY. How can it be possible that you are that old?" Lord Nocturne turned before moving on to the next set of statues with a winning smile, "The Sith have found several paths to eternal life. Darth Andeddu and his essence transfer, Darths Draer and Scabrous, Vitiate and his life draining, Darth Bane, Darth Plagious and his midichlorian influence all had their paths, though they of course died eventually. Besides the spirits of a thousand dark lords have lived on in spirit form. I will tell but first let us go through my gallery if you please."

The next statues were smaller but in a outward facing circle of five. Athan Horn recognized them instantly. All had lightsabers and some had sith war swords. "The first Sith Lords, Ajunta Pall, Xoxxan, Carness Muur, Dreypa and Sorzus Syn from 7003 BBY."

And so they continued from one statue or cluster of statues to another. Marka Ragnos and Simus in a duel, Naga Sadow and Ludow Kressh, Freedon Nadd and his descendant Ommin, Exar Kun and Ulic Qel-Droma, Darths Revan and Malak, the Sith Triumvirate and all the way through. Parallel to this line was also a second line. Lord Vitiate and his very long line of councilors were these and all four JedI knew of them. With each statue the craftsmanship was better and better and by the time they came to Darth Bane, it looked as though the Sith Lord was a real man save for that fact that he was polished black stone. It took the better part of an hour to get to the Dark Lord Darth Sidious and his apprentices. Darths Maul, Tyranus, Vader and Luke Skywalker. The sight of the honored refounder of the JedI Order caused the Iridonian Zabrak Onix Dufakus to say, "Luke Skywalker was never a Sith Lord." Lord Lycan turned his icy blue eyes on him and said, "For the briefest of time, he was apprenticed to the clone of Emperor Palpatine before he defeated him." The JedI remained silent. Lord Nocturne sighed and said, "My greatest work, or what I consider my greatest work, is the Mandalorian Sith Lord Darth Morgoues. Come please take a look." The tall Sith Lord nearly ran to the statue with glee. It was massive and the detail was startling. The guests almost reached for their weapons at the stature for they literally felt as though the statue was staring at them. Under its long robe was the armor of a Mandalorian warrior and in his hands was a lightsaber with a hilt made of Mandalorian Iron and Electrum and the color of the blade was said to be a very dark silver.

Finally, they returned to the table and sat down again. A thermos of caf was there with more cups but all the other dishes were cleared away. "Those statues were exquisite, my Lord. If I thought there were a chance, I would purchase more than a few at nearly any price." said the Imperial Moff and he meant it.

"Thank you sir. But as you guess, I am unwilling to sell any. Now for our story…" and so Darth Nocturne told the story just as he had told Master Jarael three months before about how, during the First Great Schism the two JedI Masters had used Sith Magic and Alchemy to make themselves immortal and the side effects of the transformation. When he had finished, the guests were silent. With a smile, Darth Nocturne leaned back in his chair and asked, "Now what can we do for you, Ambassadors? We rarely get visitors from the known galaxy." Senator Grant cleared his throat and said, "We are searching for a missing JedI who came to this planet around four standard months ago. She said that she was investigating some strange activity and it had led to here. May I ask if you have received any company from the inner galaxy in that time?"

Scratching his smooth chin, Lord said, "We may have. What was her name, Ambassador?" "Master Sella Jarael." The Sith Lord smiled and said, "Why yes I do believe she was here for awhile as our guest. But she is gone now." The JedI relaxed slightly and felt somewhat relieved yet still very uneasy for the dark side covered the planet and the fortress like a thick wool blanket. Moff Drax took another sip of caf and asked, "Do you have any idea where she may have gone, Lord?" The two Sith stood and Darth Nocturne began to pace. "Yes I do know where she went Ambassador but I am afraid you would NOT like to know. She is dead I'm afraid, in any case." Silence followed and Senator Grant asked in a calm voice, "How do you know that she is dead, Lord Nocturne?" With a disarming smile, the Sith indicated his large associate and said, "Because I and Lord Lycan killed her of course. And, unless I'm quite mistaken, Darth Lycan devoured her when she was dead. IS that not so, my friend?" The large shistivanan nodded and gave the most evil smile any of his species could ever give. The JedI and guards leapt up and ignited lightsaber. The two Dark Lords of the Sith threw aside their cloaks and drew their own weapons. Darth Lycan's staff was a lightsaber pike that he ignited with his conventional weapon. The two Sith leapt into their midst and fought furiously. Within moments, several knights and paladins were dead and the two ambassadors didn't stand a chance. Nocturne bit one while Lycan leapt on the other, cutting him from shoulder to hip as he did. With cries of rage, the remaining guards used the force to hurl the Sith off their wards and attacked them fiercely. The four JedI could not even get to their enemy to properly fight. Koon used the force to pull one of the fallen Imperial Knight's silver bladed lightsaber from the ground and ignited it. They circle the fray as one after another, the Tribunal Paladins and the Imperial Nights fell. As the last one did, Darth Nocturne, still smiling, said, "My friends do you not think flight is wiser right now? It is clear that you are outmatched though flight will not avail you." His strange green eyes grew hard and he said in a voice that was equally hard, "None of you will escape." Thinking fast, Koon ran towards the Sith Lords, calling over his shoulder, "Run. I'll hold them." Athan Horn charged at Darth Nocturne but the two zabraks fled out the door and cut down the guards that bared their way. Within moments, they heard the sound of pursuit as the red armored guards were joined by black robed and masked assassins who came leaping after them. They made it to the hanger before turning and fighting like mad.

Koon was driven in circles by the massive shistivanan who laughed all the while. Horn was doing better for he was fighting an elegant form II Makashi fencing match with his enemy but it was not long before Nocturne revealed that he was simply playing with him. Suddenly, the Dark Lord made a swift moved and disarmed the JedI knight. Before Horn could even respond, the Sith Lord paralyzed him with the force, drew him in and bit him on the neck, taking a long drink of the humans blood. Shortly after, Koon lay dead on the floor and Lycan rushed over to Horn's body and began to eat. Nocturne rushed out of the chamber and towards the hanger. When he reached the door he saw an airspeeder zip out towards the space port and he knew his enemies were gone. Bodies littered the floor but still a few lived who picked themselves up and bowed before their lord. Angrily, he blasted them with force lightning until they were nothing more that chard husks. Darth Lycan appeared behind him, no hint of his grisly meal on his hairy face. "I think it is time to accelerate our plans, Lord Lycan." said Darth Nocturne coldly and they exited the hanger.


End file.
